Confusion Part 2 of Gordo's Summer
by brokenfeathers
Summary: The sequel to Gordo's summer. Something unexpected haas happened to Gordo's atititude since before his trip.___I hope you enjoy. Read Gordo's Summer first to fully understad what is going on, and what *will* be going on.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
*a/n this story takes place after my story Gordo's Summer. It's after Gordo's trip to Europe. School is starting in two weeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
As I exited the plane I thought back to the last time I'd seen Lizzie and Miranda. Two days before I left, Lizzie decided to tell me she likes me. Only problem is, I don't like her back. We worked it out though. She and Miranda are my best friends. Over the summer I spent in Europe, the weirdest thing happened, I missed Lizzie. A lot. It seems I have developed a crush on her on my trip. What do I plan on doing about it? Nothing. I already told her I didn't like her, and it was true, at least it was then.  
  
"David! Over here David!" My mom and dad called waving. It is so embarrassing. I mean, they are physiatrists, wouldn't you think they wouldn't be traumatizing me by embarrassing me? Go figure.  
  
"Hey mom, hi dad," I said walking over putting my head down.  
  
"Oh, David, we missed you so much!" my mom said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"How is my boy?" My dad queried.  
  
"Fine dad."  
  
"Come on David, let's get you home."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
Finally, I was home. I lay down on my bed after dropping my bag. I was in my room, in my house, with my stuff. It was nice to be back. I head a knock on the door and some girl voices. Lizzie and Miranda, I had been expecting them. There were footsteps on the stairs and then more voices and finally my door opened.  
  
"Welcome back Gordo!" Miranda said. Always wanting to be first and bold.  
  
"Hey Gordo! How was the trip?" Lizzie said. Wanting to know everything that was going on.  
  
"It was great. It feels really good to be back though."  
  
"Yeah, I bet. I mean two months of traveling; the only things you own are in a bag you carry, " Miranda said.  
  
"Exactly." My friends are the greatest. They understand me better than I do. It's creepy sometimes. We ended up talking about my trip and their boring summer at home for about an hour and a half. Eventually, Miranda's mom called and said she had to come home and my parents left to a meeting. They said they could stay home if I wanted them to, seeing as to how I had just gotten home but I insisted they go. That meant me, alone with Lizzie. Wonderful, sort of. It is good because I have been wishing for this moment all summer. The moment I'd be alone with her. On the other hand, it's bad because I'm not sure if I can trust myself to not tell her. 


	2. the storm

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Lizzie asked me.  
  
  
"Oh, um," I stuttered. I don't know how about kiss you. I'm not sure, what sounds like fun to you?"   
  
"I heard there is a documentary on," Lizzie suggested. "I know how much you like those." There's Lizzie for you, always trying to please people.  
  
"Ok, sounds good to me," I said. She walked into the kitchen to make popcorn and I went and sat on the couch. Once the popcorn was doe she brought it over in a big green bowl. She positioned herself on the couch next to me and turned on the tv. Switching it to the right channel, we found out it didn't start for another half an hour.  
  
"Oh well, we'll just have to wait," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," I agreed. Just at that moment we saw a flash of lightning and heard thunder rolling above. Soon after, we heard a light pattering on the roof. Soon it began raining furiously. The rain got so violent, it knocked down the power line and the lights and tv flickered, then turned off. Lizzie's eyes widened. "Great, this is just perfect. The night I get home, a summer storm hits and knocks at the power," I said to the dark.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get a couple candles and a flashlight," Lizzie said.  
  
"God idea," I said decidedly. "I'll go get them. You stay here I'll be right back." Walking out of the room I thought, this is just what I need. It was hard enough not to do anything stupid with the power, but now, the lights are off and we're lighting candles. Wonderful. I gathered the candles, matches, and flashlights bumping into everything as I went. I walked back into the living room and sat down next to Lizzie again. I attempted to strike a match but to no avail, I was shaking and not from being cold. Eventually, I did light it. I turned and looked at Lizzie, she was s beautiful.   
  
"Uh, Gordo… why are you looking at me like that?" Lizzie said sounding nervous.  
  
"Looking at you like what?"  
  
"Like that," she said sounding even more so. I looked away. "Gordo, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," I said, noticing how stunning she appeared with the candlelight flickering on her skin. "Okay, there is something," I said giving in.  
  
"What is it Gordo?" she wasn't sounding nervous anymore, just worried about me.  
"I, I was just noticing how amazingly attractive you are." Stupid Gordo!  
  
"What?" Lizzie said taken aback. "Gordo, hold on. I thought you said you didn't like me that way."  
  
"Do you still like me?" Wait a minute! Just stop talking before you wreck a friendship, my mind screeched at me.  
  
"Yeah, I do," she said looking down and blushing.  
  
"Well, see over the summer I…" I said trailing off. "Over the summer I found out I really do like you," I said my secrecy coming undone.  
  
She smiled and leaned in. Then she whispered, "let's do something about it." Our lips met and electricity shooting through me.  
  
"Wow," I breathed.  
  
"Definitely wow," she agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC, I repeat TBC! This is not the end yet. There is much more to come! 


	3. the next morning

Chapter 3  
  
A/N the star means there is an explanation at the bottom.  
  
  
  
"Definitely wow," she agreed.  
  
I grinned and sat back. She proceeded to do the same. I edged up over next to her and she rested her head on my shoulder. As the candles flickered making the soft light dance over us, we kissed again. A sweet kiss, my lips pressing against her soft ones. I didn't want it to ever end. As our lips parted she let out a soft sigh. I smiled and the lights came back on. First a glimmer, then shining brightly. We turned the tv back on and watched the documentary, curled up on the sofa as one.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, I woke up and was extremely blissful. For a moment I couldn't remember why. Then I remembered Lizzie, and all of last night came flooding back. I smiled slightly and stared up at the ceiling. Life was perfect. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and my feet touched the warm floor. I stood up and went downstairs. I ate breakfast, and got dressed. As I was walking down the hall, I heard the phone ring. I hurriedly grabbed the phone that was on the coffee table and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Gordo, it's me." I had been expecting Lizzie but it was Miranda.  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"I talked to Lizzie."  
  
"You did? What did she tell you?"  
  
"Oh, just that you guys are going out."  
  
"Is that everything?"  
  
"No, she also said that you guys were like kissing last night. Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah, just don't tell my parents. They'd *freak a twinkie."  
  
"Yeah they would!"  
  
"So promise me you won't?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise. Gordo, there is something you should know."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I, it's just that, never mind."  
  
"What is it Miranda?"  
  
"Nothing, forget I said anything. Just be careful ok?" That sounded a little like what Lizzie said her mom told her just before Ronnie dumped her. Uh oh.  
  
"Thanks for the tip."  
  
"My mother is calling me, I got to go."  
  
"Ok, bye Miranda." I was getting very worried.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
* Just a saying my friend has, check out her story, the voice on the radio contd. By meggiesweet12. It's really good. 


	4. the movies

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The rest of the day flew by. I got calls and visits from people welcoming me home. There wasn't a single thing wrong with the day. Except for Miranda acting weird on the phone. What was with her? Just be careful, her words echoed in my mind over and over again. Just be careful. Be careful of what? I tried to put it out of my mind but couldn't. So there I was lying in my bed wondering what she was talking about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miranda, over here!" I called. It was the next day at the movie theater. She walked over with the popcorn and sodas to the seats I had been saving. I was only saving two in stead of three because Lizzie couldn't come.  
  
"Ok, I got your coke, my sprite, and a large extra-butter popcorn," she said sitting down next to me.  
  
"Good, I am so hungry." As we settled in Miranda gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"What? What is it Miranda?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"Miranda! What's with all the pretending that there's nothing going on when there really is. I mean, yesterday on the phone you started to tell me something and then didn't, which by the way kept me up until eleven o'clock last night trying to figure out what it was. And now today, you are obviously surprised by something and refuse to tell me."  
  
"Believe me Gordo, you don't want to know."  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"Ok, just remember the saying, don't kill the messenger."  
  
"Where are you going with this?" I said impatiently. "Hey hold on, isn't that Lizzie?" I said confused. "Oh my gosh! It is!!! And isn't that, isn't that ^Ronnie^?!" Suddenly, the realization of what Miranda was trying to tell me, sunk in. Lizzie, was…  
  
"Gordo, please don't make a big scene. Let's just get over it for now, and after we can talk to Lizzie. You know after you calm down. Because at the moment you look like you are ready to rip off his head."  
  
"Really, I was actually thinking more along the lines of tearing him limb from limb ^then^ ripping off his head."  
  
"Gordo, remember, you are in a public place, Lizzie would probably never speak to you again if you did that, and they have security here!"  
  
"Your right. I should calm down before I do anything. My parents have this one client who beat up on his girlfriends new boyfriend, went to jail, then was forced to take counseling. Sounds like my future if I go over there right now."  
  
"Good I talked some sense into you," Miranda said breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm going home. You can stay if you want…"  
  
"No, I'm coming with you. You shouldn't be alone right now. You need someone to talk to. And you also want an explanation about now of what went on while you were gone."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- so… Do you like? Review!!!!!!!!!!! Perty pwease? With the hotty who goes by the name Heath Ledger on top? He is sooooooo cute! I luv his dirty blond curls, beautiful eyes, and his perfect self. 


	5. forgive or forget

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
We left the theater and walked down the street to the bus stop adns at down. Once there, I asked, "Ok, what is the deal here?! Spill."  
  
  
  
"Ok, this is going to take a while…" she began. "You know how she and you had an interesting beginning of the summer?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah," I prompted.  
  
  
  
"Well, see after you left on your trip, Ronnie's family moved to the house their family had been building. The house is in our school boundaries, and since he had broken up with the other girl, one thing led to another and they started going out. I warned Lizzie that he might not be right for her, I mean he already dumped her once, you know? So anyways, she does still like you but… she didn't think you would ^ever^ like her back that way. Obviously she was wrong. And then a couple nights ago, you told her that you do."  
  
  
  
"Big mistake," I mumbled.  
  
  
  
"No! Not big mistake. And don't interrupt me again," she said giving me a death stare. "When Lizzie found out, she called me that same night and told me that she was planning on breaking up with Ronnie and not to let you find out about him. She was worried you would be jealous." She paused for a moment giving me death stare number two. "She didn't tell me when or where otherwise I would've suggested a different movie or a different theatre. You were never meant to know anything. I felt guilty yesterday on the phone and started to tell you but thought better of it."  
  
  
  
By now, the bus had stopped in front of us, opened the doors, and the driver was yelling at us saying, "Are you coming or not? I've got a schedule here!" as he slapped a clipboard. We stood up quickly and boarded the bus. For the ride home we were pretty quiet, at least except for when this lady with the funniest looking poodle and blue hair got on. We cracked up and I received the third death stare of the day from the lady. I was beginning to wonder if there was a record for the most received in one day.  
  
  
  
Eventually Miranda and I made it to my house and went inside. There wasn't anyone home. There was a note on the counter, 'Sorry were gone honey, we won't be home until late. There is money to order a pizza attached to the note. Love, Mom and Dad". I guess they weren't used to having anyone being at home waiting for them and they no longer planned their lives around me.  
  
  
  
"Let's go order the pizza! I totally want a pepperoni and pineapple!"  
  
  
  
"You can't be serious! That sounds so gross," I said making a face.  
  
  
  
"I'm not, because it ^is^ gross. Believe me, I ordered it for fun once, yuck, never again." I laughed at the look of disgust on her face and she soon joined in. We laughed for a long time. For a second, I had forgotten all about Lizzie.  
  
  
  
  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up at about eleven-thirty because my phone as ringing. I groaned and rolled over, who calls after nine? It stopped ringing. I closed my eyes again but the ringing picked up again after a moment. I sat up and trudged out to the coffee table and answered the phone, "Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Hey Gordo, it's Lizzie."  
  
  
  
"Uh, hi." I stopped for a second to yawn. "Why are you calling this late?"  
  
  
  
"Um, it's about Ronnie."  
  
  
  
"You called me at eleven-thirty to talk about him?"  
  
  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I wish I didn't though."  
  
  
  
"Listen Gordo, I'm sorry…"  
  
  
  
"How could you do that? Couldn't you have the decency to tell me ^before^ my little bubble of happiness formed and was popped by the sight of you and him."  
  
  
  
"Look Gordo, I broke up with him about two seconds after you guys left from what Miranda told me. I would've told you, eventually."  
  
  
  
"Sure you would."  
  
  
  
"Gordo, I am so sorry for everything that I put you through…"  
  
  
  
"Good, you should be. Good night Lizzie," I said hanging up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Gordo! Gordo are you there? Gordo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- so you like? Interesting twist eh? You know, having him not forgive him. Eh, eh? He he, I'll be quiet now. (I just realized something! Eh, eh and he, he are the same thing only backwards. BWAH HA HA! 


	6. explosion

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
After I hung upon Lizzie, I went back to sleep. I felt really bad but I couldn't help but think that she deserved it. How could she do that to me? This time, I wasn't blaming myself; I was blaming her, right from the start. (see other fic to understand completely)  
  
  
  
  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning at about nine thirty, about two hours later than usual. It was no wonder considering I was up very late the night before. I went in the kitchen and poured myself some cereal because my parents still weren't home, which was very odd. As I sat on the couch, watching cartoons and contemplating the whole mess I was in over my lucky charms, I heard the front door open. A moment later, my parents walked into the room. They were still wearing their evening gown and tux.  
  
  
  
"Hello David," my father said briskly.  
  
  
  
"Were you all right honey?" my mom asked putting her purse on the counter.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, if being home alone, wondering where my parents are and having a major problem with my best friend is all right," I said accusingly.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, one of our clients got into some trouble and we were called away from our meeting to calm him down," my dad explained.  
  
  
  
"Are your patients more important than your son!?" I interrupted.  
  
  
  
"David? What was that for? What is going on?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter."  
  
  
  
"Yes it does. David we care about you and want to help you with whatever is bothering you."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for exploding, I'm going to my room." With that I left the room, went to my bedroom, and locked the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
  
  
  
  
*a/n so sorry this is so short. I will be continuing soon. Please review and give me your opinions! 


	7. digital bean

Chapter 7 (final chapter)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I lay on my bed for a long time thinking. Finally, I got up, silently opened my door, and slipped out of the house to the front yard. Glancing around I become aware that the air was turning frigid. The leaves in the trees were becoming orange around the edges and some of the kids were wearing jackets and sweaters. I shivered a little; I hadn't realized it was getting so cold at night. I thought about going inside to get my jacket but thought better of it. Didn't want to risk getting some lecture on respect and the rest, blah blah blah. Might as well freeze, or go somewhere where I won't. The digital bean.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked down the sidewalk towards the digital bean briskly to keep as warm as possible. I shivered a little as I strode in. I surveyed the area to find an empty table away from people where I could reflect. I was surrounded by bright colors and cheerful sounds but none of it helped. Seated in the corner at a one-person table I heard someone whispering behind me. I turned around to see who it was and whom they were conversing with and saw two people I hadn't expected, Lizzie and Miranda. They obviously hadn't seen me because they kept talking without the slightest sign of noticing me.  
  
  
  
"I feel horrible," Lizzie sniffled. "How could I have done that to Gordo?"  
  
  
  
"It's partly my fault, I should have just gone somewhere else with him, instead of the movies. But you can't just sit around feeling sorry for yourself. You need to get out there and get him back," Miranda replied.  
  
  
  
"I tried, and he wouldn't listen!" Lizzie said loudly.  
  
  
  
"Not so loud! Kate might hear you, I mean if she hears you," she said waving her hand to the left towards the tall blond cheerleader who was flirting with Ethan, "then when school starts she'll already have something to get you with."  
  
  
  
"You're right," Lizzie said quietly. "What am I going to do though?"  
  
  
  
I figured now would be a good time to let them know I was there. I stood up and walked over. "Lizzie, can I talk to you?" I asked. They jumped a little, both caught off guard.  
  
  
  
Miranda recovered first, "Oh, yeah, sure. Lizzie, is it ok with you if I leave? I'm sure Gordo doesn't want me here for this."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, go ahead," she said as Miranda stood up, grabbed her purse, and waved leaving us alone. After she'd left Lizzie said, "Look Gordo, I was wrong and I'm so sorry."  
  
  
  
"It's ok I guess," I said. "I should be sorry too in a way. I mean I didn't even stop to think that over the summer a beautiful person like you wouldn't have gotten a boyfriend. I can't just expect you to sit around waiting for me when I had said I didn't like you. Which by the way was very dense of me. I have always liked you; I was just too scared to admit it. So I'm sorry." After I had finished my little speech, she smiled, as did I. What a change from that morning. We stood up and walked outside, which somehow didn't feel so cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*a/n- guess what I have decided to do! I am writing a whole series of stories off of my first LM fic. This was the second. Soon will be a third too! That is, oh course if you guys want more… r/r and tell me if I should. (even if you don't I will but I won't post it unless you review) 


End file.
